Last Chapter
by Morristown Colonial
Summary: Sequel to my story, AFTER THE FUNERAL. It is not necessary to read it first, but will help. Alexis has died at age 93 and her son publishes a conversation he had with her about her life. Includes references from all seasons through"Get a Clue."


**This is a follow up to my story **_After the Funeral.___**It is not necessary to read that first, but would help a little. The format is the same (makes for less typing). This story fills in some questions from **_After the Funeral_**, it also has the same characters. There are references to previous seasons and the story will reference events and stories in season 6 based on what has been shown and sneak peaks from some of the others. It is very Alexis and her family centric. For hard core fans, I have also incorporated some real life skills from one or more of the Castle actors. See if you can guess who and what. **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

NY Ledger Obituary October 29, 2087

_ALEXIS HARPER CASTLE-WHITE __died Yesterday in her sleep. She was 93 years old. Dr. Castle-White was the wife of Derrick White, and eldest daughter of best selling author, Richard Castle. Dr. Castle-White and Mr. White were married for 64 years before Derrick White died in 2081. Beginning work at the Emergency Room at Bellevue Hospital Center, Dr. Castle-White eventually became Deputy Director of Emergency Services for the New York Health and Hospitals Corporation. She is survived by three children, James Rodgers Castle-White, Meredith Rodgers Brooks, and Laura Rodgers Shapiro; Dr. Castle-White is also survived by eight grandchildren; Gina Leonard, Javier Castle-White, Daniel Castle-White; Clara Brooks-Goldstone, Paula Brooks, Lannie Brooks-Lopez; Paul Shapiro and Kevin Shapiro. Also surviving Dr. Castle-White are her brother_, _Jackson Beckett Castle and sister, Joanne Beckett Castle-Cox__._

_Her nephew, Roy Beckett Castle, M.D. worked with Dr. Castle-White in the Emergency Room of Harlem Hospital and Kings County Hospital before she became Deputy Director. "She was great doctor. Her medical knowledge was encyclopedic. While she always did whatever tests were necessary, she almost always knew the answer before the test results were in. This saved valuable time because whatever treatment was necessary, would be ready the moment the test results were in. She was calm and comforting by nature yet tenacious when need be. No one was ever afraid to do something for her because she would always have our back. She was very much like my Grandma Kate."_

_Dr. Castle continued, "The emergency room is by nature a hectic place. Working were we did was especially crazy because we were in trauma centers. My Aunt was extremely good at calming down patients and doctors when the going got rough. With a gift of gab that she inherited from her father, she could talk down the most agitated of people. My Aunt helped develop a continuing medical education course euphemistically called, 'Bed Side Manner.' I have talked to many of my colleagues who took the course and was told over and over again that it works to calm people and make them comfortable in compromising positions so their exam is more efficient. I have even been told it helps people heal better, although there is no objective proof of the same." _

_Dr. Castle-White was buried at the Castle family estate in the Hamptons, next to her husband. Only family and a few close friends were there according to the Doctor's wishes. The family requests that any gifts or donations the public might wish to offer be made to the Institute for Sustainable Living._ For more information about the life and times of Alexis Harper Castle-White see today's Metro Section.

NY Ledger Metro Section October 29, 2087.

THE LAST CHAPTER IN THE CASKETT FAMILY SAGA HAS BEEN CLOSED. by: James R. Castle-White.

My mother, Alexis Harper Castle-White Castle died Monday, October 28, 2087. One of the perks about being the Editor Emeritus of this paper is that I can write what I want and get it into the papers at anytime I want. That may sound egotistical, and it is but so what. Actually, I can blame that in part on my grandfather, Richard Castle. Growing up I heard stories about his ego, and not just from him. I guess I inherited that through my mother, along with her red hair.

As for me, Dear Readers, you already know how I turned out. My parents are into science, facts and figures. Again, Mom was a doctor and Dad was an accountant. None of my children followed in any of Mom, Dad, Grandpa Rick or Grandma Kate's footsteps. Maybe that's not entirely true. My daughter Gina, is a book publisher and works for Grandpa Rick's publisher, Black Pawn. She controls Grandpa Rick's copyrights and is the executive in-charge of Black Pawn's e-publishing. My son Javier has his Grandpa's Rick's gift for gab. He graduated from the Wharton School at the University of Pennsylvania and got a job with Gannett Papers. He is now Director of Advertising for all the Gannett papers. Javi's choice of college made for some quite interesting Saturday afternoons in the fall and winter. My mother was a Columbia graduate and Javi a Penn graduate. So when the schools played each other in football or basketball, they would bet each other a bunch of gummy bears. By the time he graduated, Javi had quite a few gummy bears because Penn's teams were just better then Columbia.

My son youngest, Daniel, was in Army intelligence for awhile. Now he is an interpreter with the United Nations. When he was very young and learning how to talk, he made funny sounds out of the words. Grandma Kate heard this and she would use her language skills and accents to mimic Daniel. All the children laughed, but Daniel was captivated by this. When he got a little older, Grandma Kate would read to him in French or Italian. Even some Serbian. Daniel picked these languages up quickly and by the time he graduated from high school, he was fluent in French, Italian and Spanish. He studied Serbian and Russian in college and became versed in those languages. He studied a year abroad in Spain, often traveling to France and Italy to practice. That summer he spent traveling throughout Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia and Kosovo. The Army honed his language skills. Besides English, he is fluent in French, Italian and Spanish, and proficient in Russian and Serbian.

Enough about me. Years ago, after the death of my Grandma Kate, I spent the whole day with my mother, my uncle Jack (Jackson Beckett-Castle) and my aunt Joanne (Joanne Beckett-Castle Cox). We were at the poker table in the family room and talked while we played cards. If you are interested in reading through that transcript, it was printed in the Ledger's Metro section on October 1, 2062 under the title.

REAL LIFE NIKKI HEAT DIES PEACEFULLY THREE YEARS TO THE DAY HER REAL LIFE JAMIESON ROOK PASSES AWAY. [A/N - It is in my story, _After the Funeral _as mentioned above] It is available for a limited time on the NY Ledger's web site,  metro/JamesRCW

My mother made many references to Grandma Kate, Pi and other things that she did not fully explain. Throughout the discussion, she referred to my Grandma Kate as such or as Mom. When I pressed her on that, she said it was for another day. Well three weeks later, I was with my mother, Uncle Jack and Aunt Joanne. We were gathered around the poker table at my grandparents place, known to us as the "Loft." My Mom, Aunt and Uncle had decided keep the place and split the costs. Even though we all had homes and families, they were outside Manhattan. This was the only place in Manhattan so it was used as a central meeting place for all of us when we needed it. It was used by my siblings or cousins, if needed when they were in NY. My cousin Roy went to NYU both undergraduate and medical school, so he stayed there after his sophomore year though the end of medical school. It was during this day that my mother filled us in on the her story with Pi, my Dad and Grandma Kate. It is reprinted here for your reference.

**A/N: This is shorter then my usual, but a good place to break. As much as I love doing this, I have to get back to my job, so I can pay the bills, so I can continue to write. I would love to hear all your comments, good bad or indifferent. They help me to be a better writer.**

**Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better.**


End file.
